The Most Important Person
by Albuslover8101
Summary: Lily Evans Potter wakes up extremely early in the morning to find that James is no longer in their bed. Where is he and what will unfold? Cute little one-shot of Lily and James' life as a married couple, juggling their jobs and each other. Lots of fluff!


**_Hey guys! So this is my first story here on Fan Fiction, so please be kind. I would really like to thank Ellen (soaringXspirit) for being my beta for this story! I would also like to dedicate this story to Kayla (PottedLilies) because of all her patience with me on my other story _Bonds We Share._ Unfortunately, that's taking longer then I initially planned, but I still want to thank you for all the help that you've already done. Actually, I don't even know if you'll see this... so I might just be wasting everyone else's time... Anyway... please review! It would make me so so happy! :)_**

Summary: Lily Evans Potter wakes up extremely early in the morning to find that James is no longer in their bed. Where is he and what will unfold? Cute little one-shot of Lily and James' life as a married couple, juggling their jobs and each other. Lots of nice fluff!

* * *

The Most Important Person

The bright sunlight streamed through the curtains as I slowly opened my eyes. I sighed, finally admitting to myself that my attempt to fall back asleep had failed. I had gotten into bed late the night before, and even though I was still exhausted something wouldn't let me fall back asleep. I rolled over to look at the clock and groaned. Five thirty in the morning. _Why am I awake now?_ I _never_ woke up before noon unless I had to. It was too bloody early! I rolled over again and buried my head in the pillows. Then I realized I was alone in the big bed. _So that was why I woke up. _James was almost always still in bed when I woke up, or at least told me before he was leaving. _Being married for a couple months really changes a person,_ I thought as I remembered how my boyfriend, now husband, proposed at the end of our graduation.

For most of our time at school it would be safe to say we hadn't gotten along. Ever since he had poured jelly in my lap our first year during the opening banquet, I had not been his biggest fan. He and his group of friends that liked to call themselves _The Marauders,_ enjoyed picking on anyone they felt was beneath them. They would goof off in class, never study or do their homework, and despite my obvious dislike of him, James Potter never left me alone! Suddenly, though, he changed. Our group of friends became closer due to my friend Hestia's on and off relationship with Sirius Black. Which means we had more opportunities to talk and to sort of become "friends". I realized through talking with him and getting to know him better, that by our sixth year he had matured. I don't know exactly how it happened, but in the middle of our last year we started dating. Our friends weren't the only ones who were surprised. We weren't exactly quiet during all of our fights before we had become friends. What can I say? He was an annoying little bugger. But that was before. Suddenly, somewhere in our relationship I realized that I could never live without him again. So even though I was surprised when he knelt down on one knee right after we had graduated, in front of me and all my friends and family, I knew my answer before he had even asked the most important question.

I wanted to try to go back to sleep, but I was a bit worried. Even though he was an early bird, James still didn't usually get up before eight o'clock. I groaned as I pushed myself out of bed to go look for where my husband went off to. I stumbled down the hall slowly with my eyes half closed because I still wasn't quite awake yet. I stopped right outside the kitchen door, hearing voices. Two voices were speaking urgently while another was shushing them to be quiet. I pressed my ear against the door, trying to hearthe conversation. I was sure one of the arguing voices was James, so I slid my wand out of the pocket in my bathrobe just in case. After all, we lived in dark times. I eased open the door to see who was there and what they were talking about. I cursed my luck when the door squeaked as I pushed it open. Oh well, no use hiding any more. The voices fell quiet as I strode into the kitchen and surveyed the scene in front of me. My husband was face to face with his best mate Sirius. They were glaring at each other as their other friend, Remus, pushed his way in between them.

"Oh, hello, Lily! Sorry, did we wake you? I kept telling these two to quiet down, but you know them. They don't listen to my advice," said Remus in his usual happy but reprimanding voice, while casting a cautious look at me to see how much I had heard. It was obvious they were hiding something; I just had to figure out what… It had obviously made James mad because he was still glaring at Sirius… James! That was it. I would question him later once the others had left. But first I had to convince them to leave and convince James to tell me….

"Oh, don't worry I didn't hear any voices until I was almost to the kitchen. I actually woke up because James was missing," I said while shooting a glance at my still glaring husband. He stopped glaring at Sirius and grinned at me sheepishly,

"Sorry, Lily. These prats came into our room about a half hour ago and woke me up. You didn't need to get up." he said earnestly.

"I just woke up from your absence… and… wait a minute; you two were in our room!" I yelled facing the two men. Remus at least looked embarrassed while Sirius had the audacity to smirk.

"Aw, don't worry, Evans. We didn't do anything inappropriate and I must say you look quite adorable when you're asleep." He said with a cheesy grin, trying to get on my good side. Well now, that wasn't going to work.

"First off, It's Potter now and you know it. I've been a Potter for months. Second, never, _ever_ come into our room again! If you need us, send a Patronus. Just don't come in. We could have been completely naked!" My face burned at the thought of them walking in on us with no clothes on. Thank god I had put on one of James' old shirts before bed last night. "And just what was so important that you needed him _right_ then anyway?" I asked hoping they might actually be truthful with me. It was a false hope.

"Oh, um nothing. We just wanted to say hello… haven't seen you two in a while…" Remus stumbled and shifted uncomfortably as I glared at them._ I_ knew they weren't telling the truth and _they_ knew they weren't telling the truth. Why try to cover it up? I turned around to calm down and to make my coffee. Now that I knew we were in no immediate danger, I needed my coffee. I know James always says I'm addicted but I don't care! I _need_ it! I could feel the tension in the room as I turned my back, and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw some eccentric gesturing from one of the boys. Without turning around I addressed Sirius again,

"So Sirius, how have your latest conquests gone?" It was no secret Sirius was a playboy back at our school before Hestia and him got together, and his flirtatious ways were the cause of most of their fights. Sirius and Hestia were in another "off" part of their relationship now, so it was normal to assume there were other girls involved in his life, but apparently that didn't mean I had to know about them. There was the sound of spitting and when I turned around I was greeted with the sight of Remus with brown liquid dripping down his face, while Sirius had bug eyes. Sirius had obviously just taken a drink of the coffee in front of him just as I had said that.

"JAMES! What have you been telling her?" Sirius shouted, once again starting a glaring match with James. As much as I sometimes got annoyed with both of them, I can't stand it when they fight. Honestly, they acted like two years old sometimes.

"Alright children, don't make me separate you. Obviously something is wrong so just come out and say it, or I'll put you in a corner, Sirius!" I said sternly as Sirius pouted. Well, he _was_ hurting my best friend every time he did something stupid with some random girl. I don't need to be nice to him all the time, do I?

"And Sirius, come on, anything you and Miss Flavor-of-the-Week do, James and I have done too." I said nonchalantly, while he gagged.

"First off, that is unnecessary. I don't want to know about your sex life," He said complaining like a little child, "Second, I will not be treated this way. Sirius Black will not be put in a corner like a two year old!" he said indigently.

"Then stop acting like one" I said under my breath but I knew he could hear me. He continued as though I hadn't said anything.

"So, I will leave if I continue to be treated in this manner." I smiled as he said that.

"Good, that was what I wanted. I want to spend some quality time with my husband anyway**,**" I said as I came around the table and sat on James' lap and snuggled into him. His eyes darkened and his arms tightened around me. He turned to his friends,

"You two. Out. Now," he said as he nuzzled the top of my head. I heard the other two chuckled and saw them glance at each other but they made their way out of the room, regardless. Sirius called over his shoulder that he'd see James later and to 'enjoy ourselves'. As soon as they were gone, I turned myself around to face him and got the morning kiss I had been waiting for. It was sweet at first but he deepened it quickly. This is one of the parts about marriage and relationships that I probably love the most. I pulled back and pressed my forehead to his, he stared into my eyes,

"I've been waiting to do that since I woke up. You know I hate it when you're not around me…" James said with a sigh. I brought my hands up from his shoulders to his head and stroked his face. I just loved being near him, with him, close to him.

"Me too. What did they want?" I asked hopefully, although I knew it would never be that easy.

He didn't disappoint, "Oh, nothing. Just what Sirius said. They wanted to sayhello and…" I cut him off by scrambling off of his lap. To say I was mad would be an understatement.

"What aren't you telling me? I'm your wife, aren't I? I should know whatever is happening in your life! Or do you just not trust me enough to keep me informed?" I yelled at him. Even through dating and marriage we still fought. I think it proved how much we cared for each other when we fought for and against each other every so often. Well, at least it wasn't every time we saw each other, like we did back in school. We were face to face and it was times like these that I felt extremely short. Not that I was, but James was a giant! My head barely reached the top of his chest and I had to look up to look at his face. I doubt I was very intimidating.

"Lily… I do trust you, I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't," He said standing up from the chair after me. He advanced to my new position by the kitchen counter facing the coffee. He sighed as he put his hand on my shoulder to try to make me understand, "They need me to go on a mission. Order business. They know how you don't like it when I leave you, so they hid it from you. I'm sorry."

I felt fear and defeated because I knew from his tone he was going to go whether I said no or not. It made me feel a bit empty inside.

"You're leaving?" I asked in a small voice closing my eyes, wanting to believe it was all a nightmare and he wouldn't have to go on another mission again so soon. The last time he went on a mission I didn't hear from him for two weeks, and when I did, it was because he was at St. Mungo's Hospital. Obviously I didn't want him on another mission after _that_.

"Yes," he said simply, but before I could even think of a response, he launched into an explanation to make me understand. "I know last time didn't end well, but they need me. We are running out of people for missions and I'm perfectly capable of fighting, they need me."

For a minute I was speechless trying to come up with an argument against him until I realized he was right. They _did_ need him. My heart just hurt so much whenever he was gone. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"You're right. I just can't help but worry about you… I wish Dumbledore would let me go on the missions too. Maybe I could help you…" I said hopefully, but he shook his head.

"Lily, you're more important than me. You're one of the only trained Healers the Order has. If St. Mungo's ever gets over run by Death Eaters, we'll need you to heal us all." I sighed in frustration.

"But if I'm with you I can prevent something as bad as last time from happening! Stop trying to protect me! I can take care of myself! Please James!" I begged.

He looked sad, but there was determination in his eyes when he answered, "No, I won't lose you, Lily. You're my entire world, and if anything happened to you on this mission I would never forgive myself." He paused, trying to ease my fears, "It probably won't be that dangerous anyway. We are scouting out different suspected Death Eaters and seeing if we can get the upper hand on any of them. It won't be bad. Promise." I sighed and turned and walked away from him again. I knew nothing I ever said would stop him, and I knew he had to go. It was going to be important if we ever wanted this war to end. From my place now back over by the table I took a deep breath and spoke to James over my shoulder, not believing what I was about to say,

"Okay, James. You need to go. The world needs you and I'll have to accept that. I'll be here to mend any wounds when you get back. Or maybe I'll go to Hestia's house for a bit so we can be together waiting for you guys to come home. Yeah, that's what I'll do…" I didn't realize what I was doing at first but when he came up behind me and turned around to pull me into his chest I realized I was crying. I didn't cry often, so the fact that I was now was really strange. Stupid emotions taking control of me lately!

"Shhh… it's alright," James said as he ran his hands over my shoulders and down my back, "I… I don't have to go if you really don't want me to…" He was trying to make me feel better by being sweet, but I knew he had to go.

I pulled back a bit so I could look at him in the eye, his arms still wrapped around me. "No James, you have to go. I know that. Don't let me stand in your way. Go and rid the world of all dark wizards. You _need _to." It was funny how our roles had reversed. Before it was me telling him to stay and him saying he had to go. But I knew he had to go no matter how much I didn't want him to. He had a pained look on his face as we were staring into each others' eyes.

"Ask me to stay. Ask me not to go, and I swear I will. I'll turn down everyone; Dumbledore, Moody, even Sirius if it means you won't be upset. Ask me not to go," he added in a breathless whisper. I wanted so much to do just that and tell him to stay with me, but I knew that I couldn't.

"I want to. Oh god, I want to, James. I want us to stay here locked up in our house alone, without the outside world coming in. But I know we can't. I know I can't…I can't do that to you. You need to go. You have a hero complex, if you don't go you'll only be jumpy and moody the whole time they're gone. Go James. I won't stop you. This is what you have to do, and I won't…" I was rambling but James effectively cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. I let out a small sound of agreement for shutting me up. He pulled away, chuckling slightly.

"You were rambling, Lily." He said before swooping down and kissing me again, deeper this time. I wanted to stay like that forever, but my dream would not be so. A faint beeping sound could be heard coming from his wand. An alarm, no doubt set by Sirius to tell James when he needed to get going. We pulled apart and James sighed, closing his eyes and once again pressed our foreheads together.

"I should go…" I nodded as I bit my lip, hoping I could keep it together until he left, "One more chance… you sure you okay with me going?" He asked softly as he nuzzled my cheek.

I smiled softly, "Get out of here, you. Go, and please try to come back in one piece, okay? I really don't want another trip to St. Mungo's." He smiled and leaned in for one more kiss. The wand started beeping again. James groaned, looked down and laughed.

"Guess Sirius knew I would have difficulty leaving. I'll be back soon," he said as he pulled away and prepared to leave. I stayed quiet where I was until he was almost out the door.

"James?" I said and he turned, waiting, "I love you."

A huge smile broke out across his face with the same joyous expression he got every time he heard me say that. "God, I love you too, Lily. You're what keeps me going every day. I'd be nothing without you. I promise I'll be safe. I'll be back soon." And with that he gave me one last kiss, walked out the door, and disapperated.

I sunk down into the nearest chair as I began waiting for his return, a smile still on my lips from the words of the most important person in my life.

* * *

_**So... yeah... tell me what you think? Pretty please? I'll give you a cookie if you do! :)**_


End file.
